Things That Pop
by casti3lx
Summary: Things Castiel learns tonight: • Popcorn is an important part of any movie night. • Making the popcorn is a terrifying experience. • Jack Nicholson is NOT a murderer. • Candy is also important. • Poprocks are just as terrifying as popcorn. • Some movies are not meant to be understood. • Sam really wants him and Dean to kiss.


"Now, Cas, you can't have a movie night without popcorn."

"Okay."

"I'm going to show you how to make some."

"Okay."

Castiel watched with an emotionless expression as Dean opened the bag of popcorn they'd made Sam go out and buy earlier. He opened it all and poured it in a pan on the stove.

"Okay, ready, Cas?" Dean asked, turning the stove on.

"I suppose. What exactly is going to happen, Dean?" Castiel questioned, his eyes glued to the popcorn.

"It's going to pop, and then we're going to eat it," the hunter explained, amused by how interested Castiel was in something so simple. "Usually you put a lid over it, but... I can't find one. That's okay, though. I've done this before."

One of the kernels popped and Castiel jumped back a little.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Why..?!"

Dean laughed, and a popcorn kernel hit him in the eye.

"I don't like this!" Castiel exclaimed, pulling the back of his trench coat over his head for protection.

"Okay, that does _not_ usually happen," Dean assured him.

"I don't care. I still don't like it. Turn it off," Castiel begged.

"No way, it's almost done. It'll be worth it," Dean promised.

"It doesn't seem safe."

"It is."

More of the kernels started popping. Castiel squeaked and grabbed onto Dean's sleeve, causing Dean to laugh harder.

"Jeez, Cas. Calm down. This is how you know it's almost done."

"Okay, it looks done, you can turn it off, now."

"Stop being so paranoid!" A popcorn kernel flew at them, but Dean swatted it away. "See? I won't let anything happen."

"You better not..."

Dean decided it was mostly done now and turned off the stove. He took one of the now-popped kernels and held it out to Castiel.

"Here," he offered. "Try it. It's good."

Castiel cautiously put the piece of popcorn in his mouth and chewed slowly. He scrunched his nose up at the taste.

"It really isn't very good, Dean."

"Why not?"

"It's so plain."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we'll melt some butter and maybe add a little salt. It'll be better."

Sam entered the room holding a mug of coffee. "Oh God, are you guys doing something gay?"

Dean's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment. "No, Sam."

"Dean showed me how to make popcorn," Castiel said, unaffected by Sam's little comment.

"Did he?" Sam looked down at Castiel's hand, which was still gripping Dean's sleeve. "And what's going on there?"

Dean pulled his arm away. "Nothing. It's nothing. Cas just got a little scared."

"I was not scared," Castiel protested. "I'm new to this. That's all. I wasn't scared."

"You were _definitely_ scared!" Dean replied. "Come on, don't you remember that squeaky noise you made? It was..."

"What?" Sam asked. "It was what? Cute? Adorable? What were you going to say?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Can we melt the butter now?" Castiel interrupted.

Dean looked at him. "Yeah. Of course."

Sam laughed to himself and watched as the two of them put butter into a little cup and then in the microwave. "Why don't you just kiss already?"

Castiel gave him a confused, weirded out look. "Because we're busy. We're finishing making the popcorn and then Dean wants to show me a movie."

"A movie?" Sam repeated. "What movie?"

"We're watching _The Shining_," Dean informed him.

Sam frowned. "That's not very romantic."

"It's not supposed to be! Now get out of here, you shit."

Sam ignored him. "So why did you choose that one?"

"Dean said everyone is basically required to see it at least once in their lifetime."

"That's right," Dean confirmed. "Jack Nicholson going crazy and trying to kill his family... It's a classic."

Castiel's eyebrows shot up. "Why would Jack Nicholson do that? I thought he was just an actor."

"No, Jack Nicholson doesn't actually try to kill anyone, his character does," Dean explained.

"You make things very confusing."

"You guys are going to have such funny arguments when you get married," Sam commented.

"Do you _want_ me to punch you?" Dean replied.

"No, I have to look good for the wedding!"

Sam then dashed out of the room, knowing that at this point he was lucky to still be injury-free.

"I better be the best man!" Sam called from the other room.

Dean was about to go after him, but Castiel stopped him by asking, "Can we watch the movie now?"

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Sure, Cas."

As they were watching the movie and eating the popcorn that Castiel was so proud of (even though he really did nothing) Sam made up for his annoyingness by coming back during a boring part with some candy he bought.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said, looking up at his younger brother. "I hate you a little less now."

"Hey, what are these?" Castiel asked, holding up a little package of Poprocks. "I've never seen them before."

"Oh, Poprocks are awesome!" Dean exclaimed, ripping the package open and pouring some into his hand for Cas. "Here, take these."

Castiel tried to take the Poprocks in his own hand but he kept spilling them.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just open your mouth, stupid."

Castiel shrugged and obeyed, so Dean poured some of the candy into his mouth. As they started popping in Castiel's mouth, his eyes grew wide and he made a sound that was a cross between a shriek and a confused yell.

Dean laughed. "Close your mouth!"

Castiel nodded and did as Dean told him, still incredibly confused. Dean ate some himself and tried really hard not to keep laughing at the expression on his friend's face.

"Seriously, just kiss already!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean spit a Poprock at the taller hunter. "Shut up!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Castiel was still busy trying to figure out if he should swallow the candy or spit it out, and this time both of the brothers laughed.

The three of them continued to watch the movie and when it was over, Castiel had a million questions. Dean tried his best to answer all of them (although even he didn't understand the end of the movie) and Sam just laughed until his stomach hurt.

"Thank you for showing me that movie," Castiel said to Dean when he ran out of questions. "I liked it."

Dean turned right to Sam. "Don't even say it. Don't you dare tell us to kiss."

"I _have_ to!" Sam insisted. "It just kind of needs to happen!"

Castiel raised one eyebrow. "I don't see what the big deal is. I mean..." He kissed Dean's cheek and stood up from the couch. "There. I kissed Dean. Happy?"

Sam's jaw dropped. "Uh... Yes, actually."

Dean stuttered a little, trying to think of something to say. "Uh... Um... Okay..."

Now it was Castiel's turn to laugh. "Goodnight."

He left the room to go to bed, and Sam giggled.

"You've got a boyfriend, Dean."

"Shut up."

-end-


End file.
